kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Luxris
Reverting Friends. } |text=SURE!!!!! We can be friends! Problem is I don't know how to create a "friend" box thingy.... :) If you know can you show me???? }} :) } |text=THANKS!!!!!!!!!! :) I'll try it out. :) }} For Anyone That's Having the Worst Day I agree and your page font is tiny if you want to change your page font back to normal change the last 2 smalls in the top coding to that should turn it back to normal. now using a microscope I read what you say and agree with you and I know who it was I would tell you but I don't want to get in trouble with those people (do you know how to get on the irc because I can give you my email and send you the names) 09:04, May 1, 2011 (UTC) http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=wikia-kingdomhearts type in your user in the firstbox and the captcha in the one that has the reload button next to it 09:09, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ummmmmm I dont know why that comes up... maybe you entered the captcha wrong and no the fonts normal again :D 09:13, May 1, 2011 (UTC) go for it then I'll clear it when I copied it :D 09:17, May 1, 2011 (UTC) See Link Here's the link. Hope you like this http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeleft-1.png'Sac said '''http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeright-1.png 10:08, May 1, 2011 (UTC) It's no problem really. You deserve it. Oops! Sorry, I'll change it right away :D http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeleft-1.png'Sac said http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeright-1.png 11:03, May 1, 2011 (UTC) In case you didn't know yet, I've given you bureaucrat status on my wiki. You make good edits here. But if you don't take it seriously, I'll revert it. So you know it. Happy day :D http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeleft-1.pngSac said http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeright-1.png 10:56, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Freatured User Sorry, that is presently closed. We dont have the community to afford, and to be honest, someone like you is gonna get bashed. Roxas did, and was called a wiki princess, so will you, as you fit the role way better than him. No offense intended! Just wanting to explain thow it will be. Still, nominations are closed. RoxasXIIILK was supposedly in charge of it.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 13:28, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Whatever. I've made just too much unintentional enemies already--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 13:45, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Look, I was with Roxas during that ordeal. We were close friends, and we still are. What he went trough, I dont anyone else to go trough. And I dont really care now, to be honest with you... If I must the bad guy, Ill be the bad guy. I've no regrets, Sora, I did what I should have done before. Please understand.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 13:49, May 1, 2011 (UTC) THANKS Thank You! Roxas gone, need help! Thanks. } |text= Thanks! I love it! I'll try to be on as much as possible. It wasn't just Roxas leaving, it's also school and work(summer job like stuff). That's why I might not be on as much. But anyway thanks again for the TBS!!!!!!!!! }} Thank you '' Sorry, can you help me? Thank you Thank you, Sora. We've troubles in the past, but I hope that is exactly where it belongs: in the past. I've been working hard ever since the comunity moved. Oh, those times... there was a vandal every 10 minutes! lol But anyway, thank you!--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 16:51, May 3, 2011 (UTC) BTW } |text=BTW... I wanted to let you know that the sprite is perfect cuz it reminds me of the great times I had with Roxas! Sooo again THANKS!!!!!!! :) }} Hi Sora "Ive been having these weird thoughts lately. Like, is any of this for real? or not?" Hi Sora! You are my hero!! lol I would literally do anything for you! and same to you that if u need my help, please ask :) --Adamthekhgeek 19:05, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Friends }} |color=red |color2=yellow |textcolor=yellow |textcolor2=black |line=black |fonttype=arial |name=--Adamthekhgeek 23:34, May 3, 2011 (UTC) |sig="Keyblades are not something you use just to bully somebody around!" |time= } |text= } }} .pngs Re:Png No prob Re:Final Mix Thanks! why wiki's changed my LIFE why do pep do dumbstuff like who cares a bout info? Why people spend their Life on Here Like y do people like this wiki and spend hours editing? I love this game I love this game and its my favs Friends.... wooooww internet friends!!!??? really some FRIEND can just track somebody down and be a killer!!! Rightness on Facebook yeah youre right but that happens on face book doe and that first comment about my sis is not true i did it just 2 entertain myself cause i was bored Stop Pics are Nice! that picture really happened in the game? if yes then where u get it at and wat game was it in? wonder stoppin i will stop vandalism! k i luv this game so much! i will change back my oppies Pics (Right) The picture on your talk page .I just love that picture! Plus I luv your Page Designs! Their cool!Show me how to do that! Dont trust her! Sora don't trust vandilsm! She might do something again to a page! Whatever... Whatever bye i dont really care Re: Hey Hehe Talk Bubbles Hi sora im new here can u tell me how 2 make a talk bubble please?!?! Vandal I see what I can do.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 21:29, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Awesome }|— }|}} |line=Orange |border=red |border2=red |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |textcolor=Black |text= Sup, haven't talk with you again, wow your talkpage is awesome, teach me sometime will you ? Edit : thanks, and yeah i like that sprite. by the way it seems that you have your KH days now, is it fun ? }} Re: 13? Vote? Sorry Met Project Request } |text= Hey Sora, can you help me to make a Squall's Gunblade picture as my acsessories in this TB, please ? you know you use Lionheart in your Leon TB, so i want squall's gunblade in my leon TB. }} Sprite Sora, you might want to give credit for that half-naked Sora sprite you have. The original art was made by Mazjojo http://dark-enigmaxiii.deviantart.com/favourites/?offset=24#/d15odk5... and you should have asked him, too, but I believe with you giving credit will be enough.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 21:44, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Could you please put it in as the actual coding instead of the template. Otherwise my page will get backed up. For the time just put ~~~~~ thanks. 21:48, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Please, Sora... read my rules... create sub sections( **** ) in my talk page, not sections. And I suppose it is allowed. Just as much as Meman Sora is.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 22:06, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey ya'll so you wanna join? Thanks } |text= Thanks dude. }} Riddle Time!!!! }} 22:15, May 16, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=OK now name Namine's voice actor and who is this?.....lXaxnid}} 07:44, May 17, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Ok now....This heartless is like a song yeah a song of death....(*hears Cantata Mortis and God of Fire) errrr didn't need that!!!!!!(runs away in terror and leaves a note....) That is not the riddles or is it if you think the first one is the riddle then do it but will you be right? if you wanna do the riddle on this note they reply back in italics saying "others" ok?}} 21:34, May 17, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Alrighty then...prepare for madnesss..............This heartless resembles angels no? ok then it resembles death on a platter wait is that correct wait it's a keyblade with no keyblade!!!!...no ohh the madness!!!!!(goes insane) THROUGH LIGHT AND DARK DOES THIS HEARTLESS SEEK, DESTRUCTION INCARNATE YET IRONIC IT'S AN ANGEL? THAT THAT IS THE RIDDLE YOU SEEK NO? (snaps out of it) ohhh err which heartless am i talking about?}} 07:31, May 18, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=YOU HAVE SURPASSED THE MADNESS NOTE AND NOW TIED WITH OATHOBLIVION....want another?}} 20:30, May 18, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=ok then choose: listing puzzles or translation riddle?}} 22:04, May 18, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=list 10 ground heartless and 1 flying nobody}} 03:08, May 20, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Now choose....another listing riddle or a xanagram plain riddle?}} 10:31, May 20, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Listing it is... List 5 Nobody reaction commands, 3 heartless that are fire elemental and 2 unversed with weapons }} 21:56, May 20, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct... good job man even if you didn't play BBS..ok now plain riddle.. this heartless is an underwater heartless..bloated to match and looks like one of those angler fish..which heartless am i talking about?}} 23:52, May 20, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct..now translation time.....ネオシャドウ which heartless is this?}} 21:41, May 21, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now time for a hard one... hxTis exahrltses ixs wxehti, lasxml danx elxteopstr. hxiWch exahtrlses axm xi xaltkgin uaxobt?}} 22:19, May 23, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.....choose..Keyblades or Sheilds?}} 20:35, May 24, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=What is the strength bonus and the ability you get from equipping Guardian Soul}} 22:10, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now....... '' Rushing towards a speed'' '' Different colours in a cycle of light'' Load for your life, Magnus Intruis Who am i talking about? }} Sorry '' Re:How ya doing Yo Hey There Greetings, mortal! 04:29, May 16, 2011 (UTC)}} Re:Hey 06:05, May 16, 2011 (UTC)|happy=I've been great thanks! You?}} Hey Sora.I felt like making a talk bubble but I have no use for it.So I figured you could use it instead.Enjoy.--The Dark Master 20:25, May 16, 2011 (UTC) } |text= } }} The sprite can represent anyone you want to be.Since your a Sora fan I put a quote on theora would say to signfy that talk bubble as something Sprite was Sora.--The Dark Master 20:40, May 16, 2011 (UTC) TBS Hey wanna be friends? (Just made it^^) Can you give me yours? What? Present Userpage Well, I'm asking now... Thank You Hey there my old friend Wich one...? Gift Role Thank you so much ---- } |line=red |border=gold |border2=silver |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |textcolor=white |text= Here!Feel free to change the bubble and, Hope you like Mickey...^^! Thanks again! }} I'm okay